leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony "Arctem" Totemage
"Magic is the art of influencing the world around you through thought, the limits of this spiritual art are defined by one's knowledge and strength of will; you may be smart, but you lack heart." -Anthony Totemage Summary Story Anthony Totemage is the son of two mages and had been trained since early childhood to use magic, he discovered he had a great deal of talent for learning the mystic arts thus gaining a plethora of skills by the age of 13. With his huge repertoire of spells, he has fought against magical creatures and saved the world on numerous occasions. With offensive, defensive, supplementary spells and various potions at his disposal, Tony is a tough customer for even supernatural foes to beat. Personality Tony is a quiet and intuitive young man whose compassion and strong urge to help others is offset by his introverted nature which keeps him from being too proactive. His talent for magic stems from his innate ability to quickly learn and understand new information and put it into practice. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A to 3-B Name: Anthony Totemage Origin: OC Gender: male Age: 17 Classification: human Powers and Abilities: ''' * '''Magic: Tony is a sorcerer, he can exploit supernatural forces to various degrees using different methods. He can generate force fields, beams of energy, heal injuries, teleport, fly, transmute nearly anything, use divination, etc. He can basically do anything if he has the knowledge and energy necessary to use said spells. * Mystical Objects: Arctem possesses several objects that grant or have special abilities. Attack Potency: multi-solar system '''to multi-galaxy''' Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar '''to Multi-Galactic''' Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '''to Multi-Galactic''' Durability: Multi-Solar System level '''to Multi-Galaxy level''' Stamina: 1.5 years Range: multi-galactic Standard Equipment: ' * Moon Staff: A mysterious, indestructible conduit for magical energies to be channeled through. It constantly absorbs and stores magical energy from the surrounding environment for later use; instead of using his own reserves, he can use the energy gathered in the staff to cast a variety of spells. * Crystal Ball: A magic item Tony uses to gather visual information on any past, present, or future situation he wants to know by asking about it. * Mystic Star Suit: A magical costume made to enhance his physical capabilities. By saying "I'm looking good" he can temporarily boost the effects thousands of times over. It also allows him the ability to interact with spirits. * Ancient Tome: An old, magic book with a nigh-omnipotent djinn named Mana sealed inside, she can manifest herself as a drawing on any or all pages in the book. The book's pages are usually kept blank so that prying eyes won't witness its secrets, only with the spirit's blessing can the holder learn anything; Mana herself is the spunky guardian of the tome, and as such she is tasked with protecting its immeasurable knowledge. Sometimes using it herself to achieve that goal. Unlike most djinns, she doesn't have to grant wishes as that is not the purpose for her power. * Potions: Magical beverages he concocts and caries around to restore or buff himself without wasting his energy. While limited in supply, they can always be remade if he has the ingredients. * Excalibur: The nickname given to his enchanted sword, the edge of which is sharp enough to tear through space. Effectively allowing it to cut through anything. * World Sack: A magic bag that acts as a doorway to a pocket dimension where he holds all of the items he brought. This reality is under his full control. * Mystic Uniform: Tony wears a magic outfit that boosts his stats 4,000 times. 'Intelligence: genius 'Weaknesses: ' * Though he is powerful, he is still human and is susceptible to some affiliated weaknesses like a lack of oxygen will kill him * The effects of some potions and spells are temporary. * Gathering energy for certain spells can take some time if its not already available to him. * The Leach Labyrinth only stays active for 1 hour. * The pillars outside the pyramid can be destroyed if enough force is applied. * Each Totem Spear can only hold up to 7 victims. * Enough physical trauma can incapacitate him. * More powerful spells may take time to use. * He is a normal human without his suit. * Destroying his sack closes off that method of access to that dimension. * Mana is most vulnerable while in the book, one must burn the book with supernatural fire to destroy it and her. * Magic Negation/Immunity will render some spells useless. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * Arcane Shot: A projectile attack using magical energy to launch consecutive blasts at one or more targets. Like his other attacks, the speed, power, and range can be changed depending on the situation. * Mystic Bolt: From himself or from the skies, Arc harnesses magical power to shoot bolts of lightning at his opponents. It can stun opponents too, limiting their mobility. * Clear Body: Tony becomes invisible. * Health Potion: A green elixir that restores his health when ingested. * Arcane Shield: A magic barrier that nullifies incoming attacks. * Portal: He opens a hole in space-time and can use it to travel as well as redirect attacks. This simple technique can be very versatile, as it can one-hit kill a target if its closed on a vital area. * Malicious Blaze: A flame so fierce, it burns away the soul. * Totem Spear: Magic infused spears created through the manipulation of one or more elements, these super durable tools function like normal spears but with additional benefits. He can run it through the enemy and trap the victim inside, their face is automatically engraved in the spear once completed. Every spear he summons can hold 7 captives who also serve to strengthen the spear even more, and ensnared targets and their abilities can be used then after at his leisure; if a full spear, golden spear, pierces through an eighth target, that victim will quickly crumble away and die. * Leach Labyrinth: Tony summons a massive pyramid by using the Totem Spear technique to erect four pillars from the ground and use those as a catalyst. The pyramid then materializes it in the area designated by the pillars; inside this structure is a labyrinth that he can change the pathways of every 2 minutes. While inside, he absorbs the life force of every trapped opponent and the pyramid itself is indestructible. * Magic Potion: A blue elixir which restores his magical energy reserves when he drinks it. * Summoning: He can teleport anyone or thing to his location. * Arcane Beam: A laser made of magic energy. * Great Liberation: A spell meant to free targets from the confines of their prisons. * Adamant Potion: This yellow elixir grants invulnerability for seven minutes. * Teleportation: He can go anywhere instantly so long as he knows the place he's going to. * Omni-Gills: A spell that allows him to breathe in any environment. * Persona Prison: A powerful binding ritual that takes control of the victim's own power and uses it to encase the target in a small, spherical space. This leaves the target in a perpetually weakened state, unable to break out of the barrier. * Fortress Mind: A spell that protects him from mind reading and hypnosis. * Neutron Crush: Tony creates a black hole to suck in and crush nearby objects and people, he can control its size, range, and can create more than one. * Nebula Buster: An amplified Arcane Shot capable of destroying galaxies. Feats * Created hundreds of potions, even a handful in the middle of battle * Blocked an attack equal to 100 supernovae * Stopped Mana whom, minutes prior, wiped out a cluster of solar systems * Traveled to another solar system in 2 seconds * Dodged 40 massively faster than light attacks with little effort * Injured a galaxy-devouring titan * Fought his way out of hell after being kidnapped * Traveled to and from other dimensions like heaven and hell * Ensnared 49 opponents in his Totem Spears, 3 of which were titans * Prevented psychics from reading his mind * Resisted sin powers * Won a magic battle without his spells * In a fatigued state he mustered up the power to one-shot a void, the embodiment of nothingness Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3